


Crossing

by ahyunnie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahyunnie/pseuds/ahyunnie
Summary: In AU where Oikawa is feeling lonely but everything changed when he crossed a pedestrian line
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 5





	Crossing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story here in AO3. Please excuse my grammatical or typographical errors. Thanks for reading

𝐓𝐇𝐄 brightness of the skies above starts to fade away as the darkness of the night started to engulfs. The soft rays of golden hues of the sunset is visible, as it disperses through the vast sky behind the horizon – while the sun dipped further below; the fleeting colors of dusk starts to embrace, whereas the cold and 𝘮𝘦𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘺 night will soon come.

Oikawa starts to watch the sunset befell upon him. Lost in 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘴 after seeing the spectacular view, his brown orbs glinted on the breathtaking scenery. Heaving out a deep sigh, whilst his mind wandered – on why his feeling 𝘦𝘮𝘱𝘵𝘺 again.

Noticing the growing 𝘶𝘯𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 feeling deep inside his chest. The brunette doesn't know neither understand on why he's feeling like this – 𝙚𝙢𝙥𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙚𝙨𝙨. Reminiscing about his past few weeks, consequently facing repetitive days: just being 𝘯𝘦𝘶𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘭 on everything – nothing exciting happening to his life, nothing 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘭.

The cold breeze of air swayed so swiftly through his 𝘩𝘢𝘻𝘦𝘭 locks. Bare skin getting contact upon the fresh air as he gets shiver down to his spine. Adjusting his sweater to acquire more warmth, whilst he continues to walk down into the pavement of sidewalk.

The 𝘣𝘶𝘴𝘺 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘴 with countless tires of cars drove back and forth regularly, alongside with the large amount of people who's also walking for their way home – the time of 𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘳. Sea of crowds with their inaudible chatter, along with the vehicles sounds that filled Oikawa's ears as background noises. The 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 has finally come – with the vibrant colors of city lights illuminating the busy street.

Oikawa continued on his walk, streetlights guiding every each of his steps, but he stopped in front of pedestrian 𝘤𝘳𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨, waiting for the green light sign to appear. He patiently stood one with the crowds, eagerness to come home is visible in his visage after a long tiring day.

The sign had now changed to color green: indicating that they can now passed over the busy road. Oikawa walked along with the passersby behind him, plastering a dull expression whilst he looks to the opposite side of crossing. Walking nonchalantly – but he felt he's being stared at, as his gazed stopped on some 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳'𝘴 eyes.

Oikawa stared back, not breaking the invisible ties – as he's silently competing to the stranger. 𝘏𝘢𝘻𝘦𝘭 eyes locked to stranger's brown eyes – getting suck upon to his 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘳𝘣𝘴. Oikawa's still walking to cross the road, but he suddenly felt some 𝘸𝘦𝘪𝘳𝘥 feeling building through his stomach, along with the hair-raising appearing to his body. He also felt his footsteps getting 𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵, whilst his surroundings miraculously 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘳𝘳𝘦𝘥 and gets in 𝘴𝘭𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯. The previous noisy street is now 𝘮𝘶𝘵𝘦𝘥, as the sound of silence left his ear quiet 𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨.

It's like both of him and the stranger 𝘢𝘳𝘦 the only people who's crossing the road. Still looking at latter's 𝘧𝘪𝘦𝘳𝘤𝘦 eyes – he listen at the 𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘴 of his heart, rampaging out through his chest. Oikawa unexpectedly felt a sudden 𝙚𝙪𝙥𝙝𝙤𝙧𝙞𝙖 that made his body goes crazy like this. Still maintaining the eye contact but soon get 𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘦𝘥 as they both passed to each other. Oikawa shrugged off the weird feeling as he continued to walk over – the environment is now 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 to normal whilst he's now on the other side of the road.

That small connection left Oikawa's mind to 𝘸𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥. He didn't expect to feel that 𝘣𝘪𝘻𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘦 feeling – like he's been found but his emotions are back on being 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘥 again. He heavily pulled his feet to make another step and yet he can't help himself but to look back at the stranger again. Glancing back but the latter's nowhere to be found. Dissatisfaction grew more inside of him, as he proceed to walk.

Oikawa will never forget that dark spiked-up hair and mesmerizing brown eyes. Silently wishing that he'll meet that stranger again or become his 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥.

❝ Excuse me? You dropped this. ❞ Someone pokes his shoulder and it's none other than the 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳. Handing him his alien keychain.

❝ Yes, thank you. ❞ Oikawa said with his charming smile.

❝ I'm Iwaizumi Hajime. Nice to meet you. ❞ The stranger introduced while he offer his hand, asking for a hand shake.

❝ Oikawa Toru. ❞ He accepted the handshake and also the fact that he's 𝙬𝙧𝙤𝙣𝙜 about 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 the latter. Both of them silently didn't know that's the 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 of their 𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘦 getting 𝙘𝙧𝙤𝙨𝙨𝙚𝙙 together.


End file.
